Underworld: War from within
by cass of the east
Summary: With the Elder Immortals Dead and the strongest of the underworld selene and Michael trying to find some normality there are power vaccums left to fill. Originally set after the first movie while waiting for second has been tweaked to be after Second.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: **_Some Slash, gore, straight sex and language_

Hope to read some reviews ; )

UnderWorld: War from Within 

A lone figure strolls done a cold dark hall, his heavy leather boots clapping on the floor. A stream of light glances off the figure, he is a man well more like a young man not very high and not very broad but by the way he is carrying himself he knew he could handle himself. The young man barged through a pair of steel meat locker like doors into a poorly lit room, you could see he was very pale…..albino white skin, red irises and a very luxurious suit on. He then walked into a room which was very well lit, it was also full of transformed lycans feeding on corpses.

"Oh, shit"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 

A lone figure strolls done a cold dark hall, his heavy leather boots clapping on the floor. A stream of light glances off the figure, he is a man well more like a young man not very high and not very broad but by the way he is carrying himself he knew he could handle himself. The young man barged through a pair of steel meat locker like doors into a poorly lit room, you could see he was very pale…..albino white skin, red irises and a very luxurious suit on. He then walked into a room which was very well lit, it was also full of transformed lycans feeding on corpses.

"Oh, shit" The young mans voice was invaded by an accent. "I just bought these shoes" he gestured to the puddle of blood he just stepped in, The lycans carried on eating and the albino in the expensive suit carried on walking until he entered an equally large and lit room but the only personnel in there was twelve men suited in the same suit as the Albino, the only way to tell the difference between the men and the Albino was his paler skin and red eyes.

"Kai" A weasel like man came out of the smaller door behind where the suited men were. "We have received a transmission from Hungary, Milord" the mans voice was like oil, black and slimey. The Albino nodded and walked past him into and office where a huge transformed Lycan sitting in the corner sleeping.

"Egill!" Kai the Albino growled at the sleeping lycan, who suddenly sat at attention. "Alright what news from my father?" he sat down at a chair behind a desk and the Lycan called Egill walked over letting Kai stroke him.

The weasel like man began to talk. "They found Michael Corvin in Hungary and Lucian bit him"

"Good for him" Kai sneered. "Did he get Amelia's blood when she was in transit?"

"She was…attacked" He replied hesitantly.

"Konstantin, What is it?" Kai demanded.

"Kraven"

"Nevermind him, continue"

"A death dealer now known as Selene" he was interrupted.

"Selene…never heard of her" Kai admitted.

"Yeah, pretty much lycan hating vampire" Konstantin smiled wryly "Any way she awoke Viktor" he raised eyebrows to Kai.

"A century early?"

"Yep, apparently they are Sire and Chylde" He waked around the desk. "Viktor found out about Corvin and Kraven….and attacked the Lycan den"

"What!" The Albino growled fiercely

"Lucian died in combat, as did Raze, and many others." Konstantin continued. "Viktor died as well"

"Get all lycans in the area to retrieve the body of my father and the others for a proper burial or we will not offer them Salvation." Kai lent forward slamming his fists into the wooden desk.

"Khalid" Konstantin softly spoke.

"Don't call me that." Kai ordered. "Khalid died along with his mother." He leant back with a pensive look on his face.

"Kai" His advisor tried again. "I tried to get your fathers body back, but…."

"Death Dealers" Kai's voice was dangerously low which unsettled the transformed lycan next to him.

"No, some kind of humans 'cleaned up the mess' we think that they are the reason the humans haven't fully discovered about us yet." Konstantin corrected Kai. "We tracked them to a ship under the command of Lorenz Macaro, we believe it was the Corvinus himself" Kai's teary eyes cleared up.

"Why?"

"The name of the ship was 'The Sancta Helena'"

"Corvinus' wife" Kai said in disbelief. "I'm sure it is" he got up and went into a filing cabinet and retrieved a scroll "Good job my father left the original with us." He said as he pointed out the family tree of Corvinus.

"Then something odd happened." Konstantin said "It blew up but not before a giant bat thing attacked." He continued. "Then we saw this selene with another man which was neither Vampire, Mortal or Lycan but apparently smelling of all three." Konstantin allowed Kai to absorb the information.

"Do you think…..Do you think Lucian did it?" Kai asked quietly. "If so why would a hybrid be with a death dealer."

"Your Father is a clever man but…" Konstantin began.

"Enough speculation" Kai stood up abruptly. "I need to cement myself as the alpha Lycan get me the twins, Get into contact with Tanis and torture him to find out where the coven in Hungary is and track down my Uncle Daniel, inform him of his brothers passing."

"Well, Lycans went to Andreas Tanis' to retrieve the first generation lycans but he was dead as was his female vampire escorts and our lycans." Kai stopped his exit of the room. "Also a mansion in Ordoghaz was set a blaze. The cleaners were also seen spotted on a civilian home video." Konstantin nodded.

"So the old world of the vampires is dead and our new world seems all but lost." Kai lowered his head. "I need a clear train of thought." Kai turned around and touched a statuette of a lycan on his desk revealing a sliding panel where a bedroom is . "I have been inside too long." He admitted.

"The son of Lucian needs to be protected." Konstantin slimily said. "I'll have the wet workers invite some mortal females for a rave and you can have them on the weekend, but you are not allowed to leave the compound, by Lucian's law I would be-"

"My father is dead, deal with it." Kai interrupted. "Your saviour is gone as is my prison warden." He turned away

The Lycan who was sleeping was now awake and back in human form he is very muscular and dirty, unshaven and sweaty.

"I suggest you arm the sentinels and I shall rally the pack." The naked lycan stated in his heavy Scandinavian accent.

"Egill, I will deal with the pack and the sentinels, And contact Charles and Edward, And send out party invitations so Lucians air get some pussy in what I call a moment of distress."

"I am right here you know" Kai tried to get involved between the two guardians His father Lucian the rebel lycan leader left him to.

"You just go in there and service Kahlid" the oily little worm like man stormed off but didn't get to the door before Egill had slammed him up mid snarl. Kai gently coaxed Egill off Konstantin.

"I'll be there in a minute." He gestured to the bedroom and Egill abided him.

"Do not think because he is gone you are any safer." Kai shot him a death stare "Anything else, YOU forgot to tell me?"

"The Balverine's have arranged some of the local heads to…give us a visit." Konstantin added sheepishly.

"Oh Shit!"


	3. Chapter 3

(Just want to thank Cardinal Sin for the shout out on Dark Renaissance and letting me use some charachters)

Chapter 2

The rave seemed to be going well, groups of girls flooded the mess hall of the Lycans hidden base in London, England. The younger girls seemed to be content with the bad boy homeless look of the rugged Lycans and were definitely content with the free alcohol they was getting off them. The older girls went for the well dressed Lycans and since there were only a few they drew most of the attention. Kai was watching from the bar like he was on the hunt for a girl, mainly because he was tired of having sex with Egill and other male Lycans…after the altercation with the female population. "Womens rights" growled the Albino. It wasn't that he was ugly but he was too pale so he is classed as a freak and it doesn't help him being grounded by his father for three hundred years. He smelt one he liked that was alone. "Got ya" he whispered as a cruel smile touched his face. He pushed himself off the bar and followed the scent of a women out into the hall of the complex. "where are you rabbit?" he was enjoying himself. Then he saw a very petit girl with short blonde hair flicked out to the side in a light brown colour.

"Aren't you enjoying the party?" Kai asked the girl who was trying to get signal on her satellite phone, obviously a metal encased compound doesn't exactly help.

"It's not really…..my scene." She turned half way through her sentence and got a shock from his appearance.

"Yeah, I don't do to well in crowds either" he gestured to his appearance. "Hell, I stand out in a bloody dark corner." This made her laugh and loosen up. "I'm Kai" he offered a hand as she closed her phone.

"Kai?" she took his hand. "Isn't this your rave." She pulled out a florescent pink invite.

"Yeah, my dad just passed away and this is my way of sending him off." Kai's red eyes locked onto her blue eyes.

"By throwing a rave, which you don't even like" she said unbelievingly. "Inviting random people." She arched an eyebrow.

"yeah" he was stalling so he could think. "My father left me to his close friend, Konstantin from Norway or Sweden….or Finland…..I'll have to ask him." Kai turned his head to the side thinking.

"But you like your older than Eighteen. So shouldn't you be independent." She asked.

"I'm overprotected" he quickly said. "and I'm….twenty" he paused trying to figure out his ageing from dog years into human. "Yourself?"

"Seventeen, reason I came is they don't ID at raves" She whispered. "I'm Shirley" she remembered she hadn't told him her name.

"I Thought for a minute you had forgotten." He flashed a smile of white teeth, which are quite uncommon in Europe.

"No, I just got distracted." She giggled as he got closer. "Your accent." She noticed. "Where are you from?"

"Originally Africa." He smiled.

"I've been to cape town" She laughed excitedly. "where you from in South Africa." She asked.

"No, not south….more north…Cote D'Ivoire to be exact." He smiled as they sat down on a nearby by couch.

"Cote D'Ivoire?"

"Ivory Coast to be common, I was bullied, my father was white and left before my mom, who was black by the way, knew she was pregnant and then I popped out hypomelanosis….Albino" He laughed at her blank look. "but my father returned and brought me here." He put his arm around her.

"You left your mom?" she used one of those pity tones.

"Well, she was going to die anyway."

"Aids" stereotypically answered.

"Mortality." Kai corrected "Would you like a drink?"

"Like a Drink?…"

"...Good one"

"Who in the hell." Kai turned around at the two mocking voices. "Edward…Charles" he said slowly.

"Nice to…"

"…See You" 'Great' Kai thought as they had several rugged Lycans backing them up. "You have been…"

"…avoiding us, Kai" they stepped closer.

"Who are they, Kai?" Shirley stood closer to Kai.

"No one, they're just two very influential people my father knew" he half snarled at them. "Why do you have dogs follow you, when you are barley beta's" He insulted them even with out Shirley finding out what they are.

"We will soon be Alpha's…"

"…If you don't sort out the Balverines." They smiled sinisterly.

"I'll sort out the bitches don't you worry." Kai smelt the fear off Shirley and he could see that they smelt it as well. Konsantin walked up to them with two of the well dressed Lycans accompanying him.

"I'm sorry Kai, but they shot the doormen." Konstantin said.

"What!" Kai snapped his neck to look at Konstantin.

"Kiely…"

"…Fire" One of Edward's and Charles' Lycans whipped out a classic Smith and Wesson and shot one of Konstantin's guards.

"Roland!" Kai growled as the Lycan fell to the floor hissing with the wound smoking. Kai bent down and pulled out the bullet which burnt him as well dropping it to the floor quickly. "You declaring WAR!?" Kai roared.

"Just getting revenge on Lucian…

"…for getting some of our men killed."

"Terry… get Shirley to my room and get Roland to the Doc" Kai ordered. "How dare you shoot one of my men."

"Are you insane starting a war?" Konstantin added looking very afraid.

"War and culture…"

"… those are the two poles of Europe…"

"…her heaven and hell…"

"…her glory and shame…"

"…and they cannot be separated from one another…"

"…When one comes to an end…"

"…the other will end also and one cannot end without the other…"

"… The fact that no war has broken out in Europe for fifty years is connected in some mysterious way…"

"…with the fact that for fifty years no new Picasso has appeared either…"

"…Try it!" The twins really pissed Kai off, as he drew a pistol and fired it in between the two twins hitting one of there Lycan soldiers in the forehead, who fell to the floor and started convulsing and hissing. Another lycan went to get the bullet out but got his fingertips burned from silver nitrate.

"Little present from the lycans who came to ME for protection after the Hungarian incident." Kai smiled at the twins. "Silver niitrate…the vampires have found a weapon against us after Tanis gave us UV bullets." Kai lowered the gun.

"So your dealing..."

"… With the Balverines" the twins smiled and then turned towards the exit.

"With love…"

"…My Prince"

"Twats!" Kai said so he knew they heard but they continued on like they didn't. "I think we are going to need more of these bullets as well as the UV rounds." He handed the pistol back to Konstantin. "I'm going to see if Shirley is alright" he smiled as he left, rolling his neck to get the crick out and contemplate what Charles and Edwards visit means to his contender ship as Lycan Alpha.

"Fuck her don't you mean." The Venom practically dripped off the whispered speech of Konstantin which Kai never even herd.

""

"Shirley?" he entered his own room slowly, which was very metallic and cold. It has only one picture, which is a hand sketched African woman…very weathered as well.

"Kai…is your friend, eerm Roland was it, alright ?" Shirley asked really scared and concerned.

"Darling…he has taken harder hits than that before" Kai smiled.

"Who were they?" she was asking too many question for Kai to like.

"Just a Gang trying to muscle me for my fathers inheritance." Kai said quietly as they sat down on his bed.

"Your mom and dad are both dead? And there after money" She raised her eyebrows. "Pricks."

"Well, not exactly money more of a position he was which now as his son I'm supposed to fill." She moved closer as she felt him tense up at the metion of his father, Classic seduction technique. "Any way what's your accent, where are you from?" Kai changed the subject.

"What?" she put her hand to her mouth. "Most people say I have a normal accent" she squinted her eyes mock suspicious.

"Well my hearing is better than most." Kai slyly said leaning in and whispering like it's a secret.

"Well for the first few years of my life I lived in Scotland." She copied Kai cause she leant in and whispered like it was a secret as well.

"That'll explain it." he smiled as he gently kissed her and slowly pulled back, then she kissed him but only harder and firmer, but then pulled back again, he then slipped in a toungue and it went on form there.

""

"Kai!" Kai woke up to his name being called from outside his room. "Kai" Konstantin had distress in his voice. Kai slipped on his trousers and edged towards the door and quietly opened the door to see a beaten up Konstantin on the floor and five women staring at the Albino.

"Oh Shit"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 

"Kai!" Kai woke up to his name being called from outside his room. "Kai" Konstantin had distress in his voice. Kai slipped on his trousers and edged towards the door and quietly opened the door to see a beaten up Konstantin on the floor and five women staring at the Albino.

"Oh Shit" Kai looked up to the heavens. "Danielle" he nodded to the middle women who was very tall and had blonde hair down to only god knows where and legs up to here. "Veronica" he greeted the girl next to Danielle's left who was of Puerto-Rican decent with hazel eyes and long brown hair. "Aaren" The Albino looked further to Danielle's left to see a black girl with long black hair and was very tall, who simply nodded back. "Yelena" The son of Lucian lay his eyes on a girl to Danielle's right who is smaller than Danielle and Aaren but same size as Veronica. She has dark skin not as dark as Aaren with long brown hair and green eyes with her eyelids slightly slanted indicating mixed heritage. Kai then set his sight on the woman to Danielle's far right who was shorter than the rest and seemed to be of Asian decent. "Khulood"

"KAI" Danielle snapped back his attention. "Lucian has passed and several Lycan Alpha's are tying to move to take his place."

"Danni if-" Kai began but got interrupted.

"Charles and Edward have even been seen here tonight building forces and talking to the survivors of Lucians about the Hungarian incident and the vampires" she carried on, the harshness in her tone are accentuated by her posh English accent.

"Let me kill him" the mixed heritage woman softly spoke.

"Nah" Aaren interrupted "Lemme hava crack" her London accent was obvious.

"sure your so sluggish he would give you plenty of cracks" the Peurto-Rican Veronica laughed.

"I think we should let him speak." Khulood the Asian one sounded from Manchester.

"Thank You" Kai was grateful at least one of them isn't busting his balls.

"Shut Up!" Kai wasn't grateful of her anymore. "Don't think for a second I wont rip your throat out." Her voice was harsh.

"As I was saying" Kai started again. "Charles and Edward are…under control, they're harmless. I can control them….what I'm worried about is Kiana and the rest of you female Lycans going for the head Alpha yourself and-" he stopped short as he realised his mistake and the five women all could of killed him with there looks.

"We are not rabid dogs like you lot living in slime with only a few sophisticated minds to guide us" Yelena barked.

"We are better than you, Scum" Aaren added.

"We are only know we are related because we can breed with each other but since we prefer to spread our love to woman through biting we don't have to mate with you." Veronica barked.

"Lycans can fight the vampires as long as you want and we don't really care if Charles, Edward, You or…That bleeding Ukrainian General Nicolai" Danielle took over. "We do not care for that seat of power, Kiana Balverine Queen is more than enough." Danielle smiled. The five of them pulled out there pistols and moved closer to Kai.

"You know" Kai laughed "I was born a Lycan through a mortal womb, Konstantin urges me to treaty with you but…." The females seemed thrown by his response as usually he is scared of them. "Lycans don't need you, just like you don't need us. But trust me, I'm not referring to you as a different blood line because you deserve it, it's because anyone who is a Lycan but demands to be called a Balverine just because your female."

"Are you declaring war?" Danielle was stunned.

"Well I'm going to be fighting for the head alpha to unite all lycans might as well get your female lycans"

"NO! all female Lycans are Balverines, let me show you" Yelena ripped off her coat to reveal her stunning naked form almost straight away black hair started sprouting out of her perfectly tanned skin then her muscles started to grow and eyes transformed to black orbs. Kai had to admit it when the Balverine had transformed there was differences such as the female lycans snout was a lot closer to the skull a bit more cat like rather than dog, the claws was more prominent on the end of her paw like hands attached to some what longer but not muscular arms. Her legs were the same just as the muscular body, The felines head had its ears positioned on the top of the head and her fangs looked slightly weaker than the more dog like male counter parts but maybe even sharper.

Veronica soon followed suit to try and gang up on Kai. "You want to see why I'm Lucian's Heir." He roared as Kai lowered his stance, growled a bit then his albino red eyes changed into blood red balls which was juxtaposed against his bone white skin and hair. "I'll show you the White Wolf of Africa…right here Darling!!!" he laughed as he painfully fell to the floor and white hair sprouted from his skin ripping his jeans and his snout grew longer his red eyes were frightening the five balverines….Kai could see it in there black eyes. Kai stepped over the downed Konstantin protectively as the other creatures affected by lycanthropy backed off weary of the White Wolf.

"Yelena….Veronica" Danielle backed up still scared. "Would you like to fight him." Yelena launched herself towards Kai but he just lowered himself and then slashed threw her chest soaking his brilliant white coat in crimson blood. "VERONICA attack!" Danielle ordered quickly but the supposedly quicker Balverine was too slow for the mighty lycan and was caught in the trap jaw of the beast as it tore out her throat.

Aaren stumbled back as she went to shoot he gun at Kai who just leapt upon the roof and was able to dodge the bullets apart from when a bullet sunk into his left shoulder. "Aaren, cover me" Khulood ripped her coat off and sprang after him changing mid air into her more hand to hand form Kai spotted her coming and ripped at his shoulder and threw the solid silver bullet at the Balverine, Khulood dodged the bullet only to follow it's trail then get smacked when she turns back. "SCREAM for ME!!" he had turned back slightly to be able to gloat to her as she still hadn't finished her transformation fully. Danni went to run away but Aaren picked up a magazine from the downed Konstantin and shot the blonde Balverine captain.

"Silver Nitrate?" Aaren questioned as she caught Kai fully transformed again, she tossed the gun at him but he knocked it away and then stood on the other Balverines chest while picking up her head with in is mouth and then after a sharp tug her neck snapped. He undid the transformation and just stared at the dark beauty as the dim light of the complex glistening off the sweat which was covering the milk coloured skin of Kai.

"Why did you do that?" He asked low and dangerous. She began to splutter searching for an answer as she noticed the top half of his body was slighlty pink and his left shoulder was dripping dark red blood indicating a tearing wound.

"I just want peace I'm not made for this war, if you and the Balverines unite and then can control Edward and So there will be peace." Her dark brown eyes reading his red eyes.

"You think so?" he left a smirk on his face which left Aaren time to wonder if Kai wants peace as well.

"Kai what's all the noise" Shirley came out of the room enclosed in a sheet covering herself up. "Is that gang back, I woke up to hear something like gunfire and you wasn't there and I was worried." Her voice was laced with concern.

Kai eyed Aaren suspiciously then turned to Shirley all naked and bloody. "Ssh darling it's okay" he went to hug her but Konstantin tore out her throat. "WHAT!" his face nearly transformed in anger.

"She knew to much my lord" Konstantin bowed before the naked glory of Kai. "She had to die and I needed to do something right milord as I have disappointed you on so many occasions tonight" his pleaded was almost disgusting to Kai.

"No pride" Kai hissed. "Rouse Egill and sort out security" he gave a quick look to Aaren. "Aarenis under my sanctuary until further notice" He growled as she followed him to his bedroom door . "Excuse me while I get changed." He shot to her before slamming the door in her face.

""

"So is my office as big as yours?" Kai said mockingly to the dark skinned Balverine.

"Yes" she responded quietly he was still drying his hair from the quick shower he had to get rid of the blood.

"Any way" Kai chuckled softly "Believe it or not I want peace as well" Aaren raised her eyebrows to this information.

"Really, I thought you was trained to be a warrior all your life" She sat forward. "And from what I saw out there you was" she gave him an appreciative smile, Her east end accent made Kai smile.

"Doesn't mean I want this" he gave her a look of sincerity. "My whole life I've been in prison hardly seeing my father not having any real friends and I'm just in shambles thanks to this war between Balverines and Lycans" he paused. "And I'm scared of the war against vampires and how close we came to extinction.

She got up from her seat and kissed him and he kissed her back both slowly undressing each other and as they stood there naked his pure white skin made her dark ebony even darker as her skin made his even whiter. They slowed leant back against the desk and soon Aaren was bent over it with Kai behind her and with each time they thrusted a step of their transformations were completed until they had shared there ecstasy signifying it with a howl at the top of their lungs, as the black fur untangled itself from the white fur when they returned back to their human forms back to there opposite skin touching.

"That's what I call doggy style" She giggled.

"Oh Shit!"


End file.
